Smoorelf
Smorelves (Or Wizard Elves in English) are the Elves that inhabit the bottom half of Terra-Nova and hav e magic coursing through their blood. They are masters of magic and usually end up having a career in magic, being enchanters, teachers, soldiers, healers, ect. Smorelves are currently the only creatures who can properly use magic in Partarr, and generally like to keep their abilities to themselves. The Smoorelves have founded the Ministry of Magic and try to make sure that their magic is used for good, and not evil. All Smoorelves must be taught magic by a Master of Magic in the Smoorelf Magic Training Facility, and are taught when and when not to use magic and how to use it for good. The Moorelves of the top half of Terra-Nova are generally scared of the Smoorelves and magic, and are outcasted from most of the top half of Terra-Nova, although, King Natureboy has attempted to be more friendly and more accepting with the Smoorelves, letting them come into the city. Although, most Smoorelves never leave the bottom half of Terra-Nova, afraid of straying to the top and get racist comments shouted at them. History Two years after the Moorelves conquered the first half of Terra-Nova, a Moorelf living in Moorelf City grew up with stories from the Book of Minecraft read to him by his parents, them expecting him to grow up as a Priest of Notch. But he became interested about Notch and Herobrine's magic, studying it and attempting to replicate it himself. When the people of Terra-Nova found out, they called it WitchCraft, saying it was disrespectful to Notch and Steve. The Terra-Novan Government never found out about his magic, though, and the young wizard continues to experiment with magical spells. When he discovered that you could enchant weapons and armour, he immediately took th opportunity to make money off it and decided to build a wizard tower just outside of Moorelf City. He, unlike most Moorelves, did not care about the Great Terra-Novan Forest and wanted a completely tree-free area to do his magic. He proceeded to burn down the forest, when some Terra-Novan guards found him, put out the fire and dragged him back into Moorelf City in order to execute him in an execution chamber. The Moorelf was about to drown when the chamber exploded and he remained untouched. The guards walked towards him, thinking he was using magic to blow up the chamber when suddenly, they heard a loud growl. Everyone looked up and saw Herobrine standing there, his fists ready to punch the floor. Everyone freaked out and ran away, screaming when Herobrine knocked over a few trees and buildings. And then, Notch appeared right in front of Herobrine. Herobrine stopped punching the ground, looking up at Notch. They both engaged in a long conversation that no-one could hear, and then Herobrine put his left arm on Notch's shoulder. Notch put his left at, on Herobrine's shoulder and they both disappeared, vanishing into thin air. The Moorelves believed that Notch wanted the Wizard Elf to live and decided to follow Notch's point of view. The Moorelves did not kill him, but they outcasted him from Moorelf City. The Wizard Elf went down to the bottom of Terra-Nova and built a city, having five kids. But the Elf was not a Moorelf... He was a Smoorelf. Notch then decided that the Smoorelves deserved to live in Minecraft and duplicated them, adding many more families to Smoorelf City, happy with the fact that he had allowed them to live. Definition In the Elven Language, Smoorelf means "Magic-Blooded People" but the Blockpeople have nicknamed them "Wizard Elves" to make things easier. Although, most Smoorelves prefer to be called Smoorelves. Relationships The Smoorelves used to be outcasted by the Moorelves, but since King Natureboy has taken the throne, Smoorelves have been allowed into Moorelf City, although, most Smoorelves are afraid to go there due to racism from the Moorelves. The Smoorelves and Moorelves have joined forces to work with the Blockpeople in the Second Shravel War against the Pigmen. Appearance Smoorelves look a lot like Moorelves, but with some differences. They both have the same pointy ears and long, vivid hair. But Smoorelves generally have lighter skin and dark green eyes, as apposed to the Moorelves' darker skin and light grey eyes. Category:Teletubby Team